


【KK】モフモフ（一發完）

by ichigosankaku



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigosankaku/pseuds/ichigosankaku
Summary: 清水，甜靈感來自奔奔奔最新一集的機械人 MOFLIN毛茸茸的外表簡直集合了Tsuyo 的所有萌點 👍
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	【KK】モフモフ（一發完）

長瀬智也很擔心。

芳年42歲的大親友堂本至今仍然孤身一人，  
雖說他憑着一身好本領以及芳華絕代的外貌做了帝國劇場的座長二十載，  
途中收穫了萬千少女的芳心，但當去到日常生活以及人與人之間的交際，  
這個立派的大人便會躲回自己的窩一動也不動。 

還記得尚未出道的大學時代，  
光一總會被各方好友以各式各樣，五花百門的理由去給他介紹對象。  
換個方式來說，就是挖坑給他跳。 他回想起往事：

「啊！扣醬你正好在啊～有空嗎？要不要過來這邊，現在可熱鬧了呢～」

來電的是好友長瀨，電話裏那頭似乎正氣氛熱絡地喧鬧著。 

「幹啥」

「呵呵，問的好，我們現在正和一群大學女生在聯誼喔！」

（電話裡頭傳來一聲嬌滴滴的女聲：「Tomoya 別講電話了，陪 Aya 唱歌吧～」）

聽到沒有，是大學女生耶！要不要來啊～～」

「喔，不用了。再見～」像是想起了有事要忙，他迅速地回絕了。 

「欸～喂！等等啊...... 這次保證青一色都是正妹啊...... 而且你一來，我相信會更熱鬧的！」  
長瀨似乎信誓旦旦地說著。 

「我去的話也只有前分鐘熱鬧而已，那些女人的話題我可是一點興趣也沒有」

何況他受歡迎的，也只有所謂的外型而已。  
對於那些庸俗的女人，他真的沒有太大的好感。 

與其花時間經營一段感情，倒不如自己一個來得輕鬆自在。  
（直接點，他就是宅。）

平常不出門，一出門就盡量減少和人交流的機會，就連去附近的便利店都會以車子代步。

「家大好き👍」by 堂本光一

－－－－－－我是一條分隔線－－－－－－

由於病毒的蔓延，平常不出門的光一就更加一直躲在家中，  
平常和他交流的就只有來借筷子的長瀨了。

適逢二月又到舞台劇 SHOCK的季節，堂本光一現在在家中接受隔離。

「自己一個，不會死嗎？」

長瀬很擔心。

他打開電腦，在搜尋器打「識合獨居人士的商品」...... 

「就決定是你了！」

——————

次日。

在和煦陽光的照耀下，一絲陽光照射進都內某一個房間。  
肉眼可見房間裏的那個人仍然在沉睡。  
陽光慢慢提升了室內的溫度，提醒着裏頭的人已經日上三竿，下午一時正了。

蓬鬆輕柔的純棉羽毛被，淺藏著一股主人所特有的清爽香氣。  
一顆猶如貓毛般柔順的腦袋正從暖和的棉被中探出來，  
臉蹭了蹭蹭棉被，觸感柔軟，モフモフ，猶如躺在人間天堂。 

一絲不掛的身體從被窩中緩緩起身，  
挺直了腰桿伸展著雙臂，大喇喇的打著呵欠。  
過長的瀏海微微掩蓋著精緻的五官，光一瞇著眼，  
伸手抓了抓肚子，隨後睡眼惺忪的走向了一旁的浴室間。 

享受着隔離期間 day off 的堂本光一，昨晚打遊戲直到凌晨五點。  
要不是今天好像約了長瀨線上打遊戲，他可是要睡到晚上才起。 

「叮咚。」  
「嗯？好像是門鈴...... 不管他好了，搞不好是隔壁的……」  
「叮咚。」  
「聲音好像很清晰……是我家嗎？」

「堂本先生，有您的快遞」

「欸？真的是吶。」

光一用漱口水吐出殘留的牙膏後，用水簡單地洗了洗面，  
隨意拿起一旁的浴袍披上，走向了門口。 

「早安，您好！我們是堂島宅急便，有您的包裹要麻煩您簽收一下」  
「嗯，好的，我在隔離期間，請你將包裹放在門口就行了」

「好的，這裡是簽收單，麻煩你蓋章確認」

光一轉身去抽屜裡拿了印章，在速遞員從門下遞來的確認信蓋章。

『誰寄來的東西…… 好像沒有人說過有東西要寄到他這裡啊？是媽媽嗎？』

待簽章完的確認程序後，速遞員放下包裹便走了。 

此時，一旁傳來了F1賽車的引擎聲，手機響了。  
看了來電顯示，是長瀨。

「喂？」

「扣醬！收到包裹了嗎？」

「原來是你啊，這次又給我安利了什麼？」

「嘿嘿~ 是很識合你的東西喔~」

「我家不需要多餘的東西啦......」

他確認走廊沒有人後拿起包裹，是一個小小的，長方形大小。

「Vanguard Industries Inc. …？」

一看到是東京著名的科技公司，光一立刻提起興趣了。

「是 Vanguard 最新出的機械人喔！」

「是那些陪伴獨居老人的產品嗎...... 哈哈在你眼中我真的是那麼孤獨的人嗎」

「不是啦，這次和以前的產品不一樣，是度身訂造的。詳情就看看你最喜歡的說明書吧，就這樣，晚上別忘了上線拜」

「喂？喂？」掛掉了...... 

光一打開包裹，裡頭是一個白色紙盒，放在手裏沉沉的，旁邊放著一個白色的信封。

「MOFLIN 」

光一打開信封，細閱裡頭的內容。 

「親愛的買家，您好！歡迎購買本 公司的產品 MOFLIN。

大部分的機器貓、機器狗等寵物機器人，外表都是塑膠或金屬做的，沒有辦法像真的動物摸起來很滑順，讓人有想抱在懷裡的想法。MOFLIN正正就是為著客人們的需求而創造出來。這一款毛絨絨的寵物機器人MOFLIN，雖然它長得不像任何動物，但超可愛的模樣卻讓人有股想捧在掌心的衝動。

每隻MOFLIN個性都不同，內建的AI讓它能發展獨特的情緒反應，它的充電器設計的像一個窩，充電就像讓它回到窩裡睡覺。

想要喚醒他，就請呼喚他的名字。每隻MOFLIN都是獨特的，擁有自己的名字。  
請買家不要隨意棄養，因為他們創造出來的時候都是根據買家的年齡和性別  
一生，只認定一個主人。 

這隻 MOFLIN 的名稱：つよよ

Vanguard Industries Inc. 敬上」

『？』

抱著疑惑，光一打開了盒子。

喔呼。正中紅心。

紙盒裡頭放著毛絨絨的一團毛球。和說明書上的照片不一樣，這隻 MOFLIN 是深紫色的。雖然顏色比較獨特，但光一認為很適合他。他摸了摸，質感柔軟，可是玩具一動也不動。

光一決定依照說明書的指示呼喚眼前的神秘產品。  
「つよよ......？」

「呼......」  
つよよ動了起來，毛茸茸的身軀有節奏地慢慢起伏，如同呼吸一樣。

光一決好奇地戳戳，沒想到つよよ竟然扭了扭身體，  
左右轉轉露出了一隻大眼睛盯著他。

(●△－)：「嗯？」

芳年42歲的堂本光一座長，心動了。  
doki doki。

他輕輕摸摸小傢伙，手感一流使他忍不住直接將他抱起來。

「嗚......」毛球傳來微弱的叫聲，掙扎著，好像很不願意被主人在夢中吵醒。  
つよよ睜開了眼睛：：(●△●)嗯？

光一露出爛柿子笑，親了一口手中的小傢伙：  
「つよよ~ 我叫扣醬，日後請多多指教」

捧在手中怕摔了，含在嘴裏怕化了，可愛得放在眼睛也不怕痛。 

「目に入れても痛くない，真想把你藏起只給我一人看......」  
－－－－－－我是一條分隔線－－－－－－

「歐桑？歐桑？怎麼在客廳裡睡著了......」

光一揉揉眼睛，視線慢慢清晰過來。  
只見眼前向自己揮揮手的，是心心念念的人兒。

「つよ？」

「嗯？」

光一將剛抱進懷裏埋在首間，委屈地說：  
「很想把吱呦養在家中藏起來，不給其他人看」

「fufu…...很癢啦別這樣」

堂本剛親了光一一口，順了順貓毛：  
「做惡夢了？」

歐桑，舞台劇要一切小心啊。

END


End file.
